Quirky Love
by nekogirl303
Summary: This is my first story. Just a short fluffy/angsty Bakudeku oneshot. Reviews would be very helpful.


Izuku Midoriya had always hated the fact that he was born quirkless. He had suffered years of bullying because of it. His childhood friend had even suggested he kill himself because of it. He couldn't really blame Kacchan for that though. He had already been contemplating killing himself for awhile now.

Izuku sighed heavily as he stood on the edge of the bridge near gis school, looking down at the river below. Earlier that day, Kacchan had told him to jump. Then after that, he had met his idol, All Might, only for him to dump the truth on him and tell Izuku he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. He even went so far as to show him proof that it was dangerous even with a quirk as powerful as All Might's. That had been the final blow. If even his role model was saying that, then it was better to just end this torture he called his life.

He was just about to jump when he heard a loud voice yelling at him. "Hey! Deku! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Izuki flinched at the voice. What was Kacchan doing there? He should already be at home eating dinner with his family. Why was he here yelling at Izuku.

"K-Kacchan?! W-what are you doing here?" Bakugo glared off to the side, growling as he contemplated telling Izuku the truth. Izuku watched him nervously, wondering what he could possibly want.

Izuku flinched as Bakugo sighed loudly all of a sudden. "Alright. Listen up Deku! I'm only gonna say this once, got it?!" Izuku nodded quickly to show he understood. Bakugo sighed loudly again and looked straight at Izuku as he spoke. "I was worried, okay? I was thinking about what I told you earlier and regretted it. And since I figured you would probably attempt it too, I came out to check on you. I stopped by your house first to see if you were home yet, just in case I was wrong. I'm glad I caught you when I did. You aren't completely useless. Even if you can't be a hero, there is still the support course at UA. With your analyzation skills, you could help out a lot of heroes with their costumes and shit."

Izuku stared in disbelief at Bakugo as he said he was worried. "But… you…" Izuku frowned in confusion as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He was happy that Kacchan actually did care, but he was still unsure if it was just him hallucinating or something.

Bakugo sighed heavily again as he noticed Izuku struggling to comprehend. "Damn it Deku! Why is it that the one time I decide to be honest with you, you freeze up!?"

Izuku flinched at Bakugo's outburst reacting to the volume before registering his words and looking at him in disbelief. "Kacchan? You… you mean you really do care? I'm not dreaming or hallucinating? You're really here in front of me cause you were worried about me?" He couldn't help but question it. After all, Kacchan had been the main one bullying him ever since they first found out he was quirkless. Bakugo growled quietly at the questions, getting irritated by Izuku's inability to believe him.

Izuku smiled as it finally sunk in that Kacchan cared and ran over to him, hugging him. "Thank you Kacchan!" Bakugo stumbled back slightly, not having expected Izuku to hug him so suddenly. He slowly relaxed and hugged him back a bit awkwardly.

"Deku…" Izuku flinched slightly at the nickname making Bakugo curse himself as he hugged Izuku tighter in response. "I-Izuku… I'm sorry…"

Izuku gasped softly as Bakugo said his real name and choked back a sob at the apology. "K-Kacchan…"

Bakugo pulled away from the hug to look at Izuku. He blushed slightly in embarrassment and turned away. "W-we should head home. Your mom was worried about you. And… if you want… I guess it would be nice to have you over for dinner."

Izuku smiled brightly at the invite and snatched his bag up from the ground where he had tossed it as he had been preparing to jump. He ran after Bakugo as he walked off towards their houses. As he caught up with Bakugo, he slowed a bit to match his pace. "Hey, Kacchan… what made you suddenly decide to be honest with me? And I don't mean the regret over telling me to jump. I mean, the underlying reason that caused you to regret saying it." Izuku already had an idea of what it was. He just wanted Bakugo to say it himself.

Bakugo growled quietly at the question, looking away with a blush on his face. "I like you okay?! It's been that way since before we found out you were quirkless. The thought that you might actually jump had me terrified, alright!? Now no more questions or I'll blow your face off!!"

Izuku just giggled at that, no longer scared of his threats. "I like you too, Kacchan." He reached over to hold Bakugo's hand, smiling happily.


End file.
